valentines day!
by Unauthorized911
Summary: Sam and Britney spend valentines day together!


Valentine 's Day

Ch 1: love song

a/n: hey guys! Sorry about the late update it's just that I am a part of this group called odyssey of the mind and are meetings are on Sunday and i figured that I will give you 1 or 2 updates a week from now on. Anyways this story is going to be a short 10 chapter little cute fanfic between Britney and Sam!

So here it goes!

Britney's prov:

I am so excited for next week! It's my favorite day of the year… valentine's day! Of course I always loved this day because I have this cute little cupid outfit for Lord Tubbington but this year I get to spend Valentine's Day with my boyfriend of 4 months, Sam! Also we were planning on finally doing "it" on this special day of love, and because valentine is only in 1 week I have plenty of things to do! Starting today!

So I got up made breakfast for me and lord Tubbington and then got dressed and drove to the store. So here I was rolling my cart down the aisles of wall mart and skipping to the love song playing in the speakers over the store. Somehow I had managed to have 3 full packs of candy hearts, a bag of lollypops shaped like hearts, 5 plush bears saying "be mine" and a bunch of materials for making cards. Now I was heading on my way over to the clothes section to find a bunch of pink outfits for this weak!

When I finished shopping for the day I began to head towards the checkout aisles. A waited patiently in line flipping through some crappy magazine when it was my turn to check out when I looked up at the cashier. "And look who it is!" said Mercedes happily. "Wow Mercedes surprising seeing you here" … I said joyfully.. "Are you excited for valentine's day?" "uhh, actually yeah me and mike are going to be hanging out." She said carefully. "Oh my gosh! You two are dating!" I asked shocked put of my mind! I was so happy for them.

Later that night I couldn't fall asleep. I kept tossing and turning and couldn't help but wonder why. It was about Sam. I know a lot of people think I have slept with like 30 people but actually on Valentine 's Day I will be losing my virginity and so will Sam. I can't help but question the what ifs? I mean I know I'm not the brightest fish in the pond but Sam loves me and everything will be fine.

Sam's prov

I walk in school with my arm around Britney wearing my trade mark smile. All week I've been so anxious for Valentine 's Day. Well not really about the hearts and flowers and shit but what going to happen at the Lincoln hotel on Friday. So anyways we walk down the hallways hand and hand while Britney talks about how lord Tubbington smoked again last night. "I mean Britney why don't you just put him on nicotine gum and have him wear a few patches?" I ask wondering if that might actually work. "aww Sammy thankyou! That's an awesome idea" she says as she pulls me down for a soaring kiss. "Well I got to go!" she says as we say are goodbyes with a kiss and make our own ways.

As I dosed of in English I couldn't help but think of Britney. She's beautiful, funny, loving, and so kind! Man do I love her! Plus because were both not that smart we have a lot of periods together! This means I can see my beautiful girlfriend a lot everyday!

Suddenly the day passed rather quickly and soon I found Brittney and I walking to glee hand in hand. As Mr. Shue gave us an assailment to sing to the person we love, Britney rested her head on my shoulder. Then suddenly o got the best idea ever I was going to sing a song for her!

That night I spent an hour before deciding the right song to sing, this was going to be fantastic! I could just picture the look on Britney's face after I sing to her. Plus I bet it could even lead into a serious make out session. I know Britney gets turned on by my singing.

Britney's prov

The next day I was so excited for glee! I had my hopes up that Sam was going to be singing to me. As I closed my locker shut and made my way to the choir room I couldn't help but wonder who was singing to who, with me and Sam being caught up in our own world I haven't really paid attention to anyone else. Especially since Sam joined the swimming team and I have to say that he looks so hot in his uniform. Anyways to start of the glee meeting Rachel sang without you by David Geuta to Finn (which I thought was adorable) ever since me and Sam hooked up we had tons of double dates with Finn and Rachel. Which lead to me and Rachel becoming best friends! Then following that Mercedes sang to mike crazy in love by Beyonce gaining lots of shocked looks, but I simply laughed it off. Next Santana sang I love you like a love song to a unknown person. Ever since me and Santana had a fight because she thought Sam was using me we became frenemies. (They never had a relationship besides friends in this story) plus when me and Rachel became best friends she seemed even more distance. Then after that Artie sang she will be loved by maroon 5 to Tina. While seeing this I couldn't help but shed a few tears, I mean he was singing about the always forgotten Tina and how he loves her. I mean me and Artie had are past but we moved on to being friends and I like that. After arties song puck sang kiss you by one direction backed up by the boys to Quinn. I thought this was so romantic because even though everyone was aware to the fact that puck HATED one direction, he still sang it in honor of Quinn.

Suddenly it was Sam's turn and from the moment he opened his mouth my heart flowed with happiness.

"This song goes out to my wonderful girlfriend Britney, and I love you so here it goes."

Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back

Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you will find love love love love

Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours  
(by now some of the members joined in)  
I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours  
Open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damm your free  
Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours  
So please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate cause our time is short  
This o' this o' this is our faith  
I'm yours

When the song ended I ran up to him and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Sammy" I said threw my tears

"I love you to britts" Sam said threw some of his tears to

Authers note: so there it is! My first samtney story! So just give a idea for ch 2 and a song idea In a review and I will write ch 2! Also this song was im yours by Jason maraz.

I DON'T OWN GLEE

Audios amegos

And the eagle has left!1

lol


End file.
